


Adopted

by SandyFeral



Series: The Liquiroot Family [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Mention of some shitty biological parents, bless that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Some time after Bushroot and Liquidator get engaged, Bushroot finds a puppy made of water. She almost looks just like his partner! Which is... rather curious.
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Series: The Liquiroot Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Adopted

It took her _so long_ to break free.

Anahita could not tell how long it took her to make her way out of that horrible, dark, stuffy, cramped box. But it was too long. That was for sure.

When she finally burst out from under the dirt, she was wailing. Now that she was above ground, she realized she couldn’t do much. She didn’t know how to stand, her body somehow wasn’t _solid_ anymore. It felt numb and strange, and new. The situation felt so surreal it was almost like she was dreaming. Looking down, she realized why. All she could see was water. It had been too dark in that awful place to see, but now it was clear. 

Her body was entirely Liquid.

After a short look around, she spotted her name. 

All she read was “Here lies Anahita” before she got too upset to look at it anymore.

Around her, there were screams, as other people in the graveyard noticed the watery blob that had burst from beneath the ground. She wanted to tell them that she wasn’t going to hurt them, that she _wasn’t scary_ , but all she could do was curl up and cry, too confused, scared, and sad to do anything.

Eventually a little voice in her head told her that she needed to do something. She was being lazy, just curled up crying in a ball. So she tried to stand up, only for her leg to drop, as if sinking into a puddle. It took her awhile to stand up properly, and by then everyone had left. Everyone was afraid of her. 

_Why?_ She wondered. _What have I done?_

It was late, she would normally be asleep by now, but she spent hours, and hours, until after sunrise the next day, until she finally found a way to stand, walk, and talk. Eventually, she almost looked like her old self.

It wouldn’t have taken so long if she hadn’t been so distracted. If she hadn’t been so tired. If she hadn’t been so upset.

If her own gravestone hadn’t been there.

Step after careful step, she made her way to her house. She had walked home often enough to know the way. 

When she arrived at the doorstep of her house, anxiety and fear began to eat at her, temporarily preventing her from acting. She wasn’t properly dressed, she hadn’t finished her lesson, she had been out all night, and she had no idea what had happened to her. Desperately, she hoped her parents wouldn’t be mad at her. Punishments were the last thing she wanted.

Or at least she _thought_ they were.

Until hesitantly, she rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Her hands clasped behind her back.

Then the door finally opened, and she saw her mother’s face.

Then the screaming started again.

...

**Several months later...**

Bushroot didn’t get a chance to be out of the greenhouse without a disguise all that often. However this evening was surprisingly quiet and he was enjoying a bit of time to get some proper sunlight.

Idly, he rubbed the engagement ring on his finger, and it brought a little swell of happiness bursting into his chest. 

Nearby, a small puppy made entirely of water hid in the shadow between two buildings. At the sound of someone approaching, she uncurled herself and peeked out cautiously, allowing part of her watery form to be seen by the passerby.

Bushroot continued walking until he saw a watery fragment. Then, he paused, looking curiously at the shimmering blue shape.

“Buddy?” He asked. 

The little puppy poked her head out further. At the sight of someone so close her instincts told her to run, but his unusual appearance stopped her. “You seem... are you like me?”

Bushroot looked shocked. _A puppy? A_ **_water_ ** _puppy? Buddy always mentioned having ex-wives, so could... No. Being made of water wasn't hereditary._

“What do you mean?” He asked, moving closer.

“You look different from normal people! Like I am,” she replied, studying him with curiosity.

Bushroot felt a little self conscious at the statement and her gaze, but he considered it. “I guess so. I mean, I am part plant.”

This seemed to excite her a bit. “Yeah! You’ve got leaves and stuff. You’re pretty!

_Weird comment from a kid_ … Bushroot thought. “So you're _not_ scared of me?”

“No…” She looked away. “What do I got to be scared of, nobody bothers me anymore. They all run away or just look at me funny.”

“Hey now, I don't think you look funny.” Bushroot knelt down to her eye level. “What's your name?”

“Ana- Anahita.” She said. “But I used to have trouble saying it so my papa said I could go by Ana.” Thinking about her papa made her droop a little. 

“Okay Anahita. My name is Dr. Bushroot. Not a medical doctor, I’m actually a plant one.” He noticed that she seemed to look a bit upset. “Are you okay little one?”

“I don’t know anymore,” she said. “I don’t know how to be ‘okay.’ I’ve got nothing to do, and nowhere to go anymore.”

“I'm sorry.” Bushroot sat in thought. _Where can you take a child without it being abduction?_ “I'm guessing shelters turned you away?”

“Yeah. They said that I was up to no good.” She sniffed. “It doesn’t make sense though. I didn’t do anything!”

“I'm sure you didn't. They're in the wrong, not you.” He said it quite firmly, used to the rejection she faced now.

“What about you?” Anahita asked, tilting her head a bit. “I’ve never seen a plant man before, where do you live? Are there more of you?”

“I'm really the only one of my kind…My husband is made of water though.” Bushroot smiled fondly. “We... Had to stick together I guess.”

Her whole body perks up at the mention of water. “There’s a water man too?! Just like me?” Her tail began to wag.

“Uh, yes!”

“I never thought- Everyone told me I-“ She’s overcome with sudden emotion but she tries to compose herself before continuing. “Sorry. I just thought I was all alone.” She smiles to herself. “Wow…”

“No! You're never alone.” Bushroot stopped himself. “I mean- I don't _want_ you to be alone.”

“Thank you mister Bushroot…” She stiffened, her manners training kicking in. “But you probably gotta get back to your family. I wouldn’t want to waste your time.”

“You're not wasting my time. I'm in no rush,” Bushroot said. “Plus. Ha. Family. My family is just my fiance and my pet Spike. Hardly a family.”

“Still sounds nice to me,” she mumbled.“I’ve never had a pet. I always wanted one but I got told it’d be too messy and distracting.”

“I feel like my husband would like to meet you. Meet another water person. Where have you been staying anyways? Are you safe?”

“I haven’t been staying anywhere. I guess I don’t need to because I don’t need to eat or sleep or anything. I used to be underground sometimes but I didn’t like it at night.” Anahita trembled slightly. “ _Too dark.”_

“My husband mentioned the sewers being ghastly at night as well.”

She got quiet and stiff, her mind suddenly recalling unpleasant memories. “ _I don’t like the dark…”_

Bushroot went to touch her shoulder. “I'm sorry. Do... You want to visit my greenhouse? It's not perfect, but the lights are always on at night. If you don't like it you can leave, you won't even have to say anything.”

She immediately perked up, cautiously hopeful. “Really? You’d let me do that? I’d be real thankful!”

“Sure. I'll walk you there. It'll be okay Anahita.”

As they began to move Anahita followed closely behind Bushroot, occasionally looking around, as if to make sure no one could see them.

“You okay?” Bushroot asked.

“I don’t like how sometimes people scream when they see me…” She moved even closer to him, as if trying to hide.

“Let's get off the streets.” _Honestly they could be screaming at either of us…_ He thought. Bushroot wrapped a vine around her shoulder. “Y’know, you don't have to be around people in the countryside.”

“Yeah. But I still like seeing them. It makes me less lonely. I know that’s silly, but still. I don’t feel that bad around people like you though.”

“Maybe we could find something for you to wear without... Being seen as much. I wear a trench coat to avoid getting stares.”

“That’d be nice! I used to like dressing up. Though I never got to pick what I wanted to wear.”

“That's not fair at all. You should be allowed to have your own style. What _do_ you like to wear? Or... Did.”

“I liked wearing poofy boas! And big hats!” Anahita frowned. “But I needed to wear what they thought other people would like.”

“…They?” Bushroot didn't want to pry but he felt a need to ask.

“Well, my parents would dress me up, then I’d have to go out so people could give me scores. If they were low Mama got upset and she’d get out the wine again.”

“Oh. Not sure I like that.”

“It was fun sometimes. But other times they’d say pretty mean things to me. Both my parents and the judges.”

“They shouldn't have put all that pressure on you,” Bushroot said, placing a hand on her shoulder as the two walked. “You're just a kid.”

“They said they just wanted me to be the best I could,” Anahita said quietly.

“You didn't have to prove yourself like that though.”

“You think? I didn’t ever wonder about it. I always trusted them... or I used to.”

“I can't exactly relate, but I feel like you don't need to show off to be your best self. Did you have any friends at least? Or were they... Monitored?”

“I had a friend from school!” She said, smiling at the memory. “They let him come over sometimes. Papa wanted me to be friends with people sometimes because he knew their parents. But they weren’t really that fun. Papa’s friends wanted me to practice my lessons. I didn’t understand why we couldn’t just play…”

“Ah…” Bushroot was unsure what to say for a moment, then spotted the greenhouse up ahead. “Well, we made it! Let me open the door for you. You might even see Spike! He's shorter than you, red hair…”

“You think maybe I could pet him if I see him?” Anahita asked.

“Absolutely!” Bushroot said. “Let him get a sniff. He's... playful.”

Liquidator's ears went up at the sound of footfalls and Bushroot's voice. A second one was heard, but he was more focused on greeting his hubby.

Meanwhile Anahita cautiously walked into the greenhouse, looking around excitedly.

“Hubby!~” Liquidator called.

“Likky?” Bushroot looked in the direction of the voice.

Liquidator was quickly moving towards him, but froze the moment he came up and saw the kid. Bushroot noticed and turned to Anahita.

“Oh Anahita! Would you like to introduce yourself?” Bushroot made an over-exaggerated smile, not sure what his husband’s take on the stranger would be.

Anahita stood still for a moment. She almost couldn’t believe her eyes. Then her tail began to wag frantically. All she could think to say was: “Hi!”

“Uh....” Liquidator looked confused. He picked up the puppy to see if this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. 

Anahita squeaked in surprise, wiggling a bit as she was picked up.

“Likky-!” Bushroot said, immediately concerned about what his partner was about to do.

“H-Hello,” Liquidator said.

Anahita looked at him, her wiggling stopping. “You really are a water man!” Anahita said in awe, poking him in the chest.

_Water. Just like him._ Liquidator set her back down. _It couldn't be_ . _Darkwing changed everyone back...right??_

Bushroot slowly started to notice the discomfort.

Anahita was oblivious to the discomfort at the moment. “I forgot! I gotta ask your name mister!”

“Ah, it's....Buddy!” Liquidator glanced away, not wanting to go by his current name in this situation.

“She's all on her own, so I decided to help her by letting her stay at the greenhouse.” Bushroot looked at Liquidator. “You don't mind right?”

“It's fine,” Liquidator said. “But maybe it’s be best if our little guest played with Spike for now?”

Anahita only now began to notice Liquidator’s discomfort but didn’t know if she should say anything. “Uh...Yeah! I wanna see him!”

“I'll call him.” Bushroot turned away. “Spike!? where are you?”

Spike trotted over, looking at Anahita as he sat by Bushroot.

“Anahita, this is Spike,” Bushroot said, gesturing between them. “Spike, Anahita.”

“Hello!” Anahita held out her hand for Spike to sniff. “Nice to meet you!”

Liquidator slid around to be next to Bushroot, looking for the nearest opening to pull him aside.

Spike smiled, tongue hanging out. he crouched down, tail wagging frantically.

“I think he wants to play!” Bushroot said.

Anahita giggled and ran off a short way, Spike following behind her.

For the moment she was distracted by her new playmate.

But for Liquidator?

Panic started to settle in. 

He counted himself lucky nobody found her before Bushroot. He led his hubby to a corner of the greenhouse. “Explain everything you've heard from her.”

“Oh! umm…” Bushroot went over the encounter in his head. “Well she clearly came from an abusive family. Forcing her into dumb pageants and never considering her enough. Must’ve abandoned her when she became water though. Now all the shelters turn her away. She was excited hearing about you being made of, well, water as well.”

And now that panic was worse. “ _What have I done?”_

“What are you talking about?”

“She...Do you remember when I mentioned my Thirst Burster scheme? How I said it was half planned out?” Liquidator said. “Well, I didn't _account_ for something like this.”

“Yeah, you made energy drinks that turned people to wa-” Bushroot’s eyes widened as the realization struck him. “ **_Likky._ **”

“It was either I win or Darkwing wins!! I didn't...I didn't think there would have been-” Liquidator looked back to where he heard Anahita. _So. Awful family and nobody else would take her. Sending her back out would be a death sentence._ “I...I have to make this right.”

“W-What are you going to do?”

“I’m doing the only thing I can think of.” Liquidator gently took Bushroot's hand. “But before we ask her, are you ok with adopting her?”

“She... doesn't have anyone else,” Bushroot said. “I think it'd be cruel not to. We both know Darkwing wouldn't hesitate to kill her himself.”

“Ok. I just..wanted to be sure you were ok with it.”

That decided, the two walked up to Anahita. She was play-wrestling with Spike. Neither of them able to get hurt due to her fluid form.

_N'aww._ Bushroot thought.

“Uh, Anahita?” Liquidator said.

Anahita looked up, immediately concerned. “Oh no. Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Course not,” Bushroot said quickly.

“Absolutely not! Everything's fine!” Liquidator added. “In fact, we were wondering if you wanted to take the opportunity to join our family as our daughter?”

“Wha-” Anahita looked stunned. “You... you want me?”

“Yeah!” Bushroot said.

“Yes!” Liquidator said.

“You don't have to say yes if you don't know,” Bushroot said.

“Of course! If you need time to think it over, that's ok,” Liquidator added.

Anahita started sniffling and before long tears were rolling down her face, visible against the rest of her watery form due to their darker color.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Bushroot asked.

She ran to them and attempted to hug them both, her arms stretching. She couldn’t speak.

Liquidator leaned down to hug back. It seemed like that could mean a yes. He felt so guilty. He promised himself he’d make her life better than before. 

Bushroot joined the hug, vines wrapping around the four as Spike tried to worm in as well. Liquidator patted Anahita’s head a few times. And she leaned into his hand as it touched her.

“From now on, we'll be here for you for anything and everything you need,” Liquidator said.

She finally managed to lessen her crying. “Thank you…” she said, her voice weak. “I’ll make you proud. I promise.”

Liquidator winced at that. He heard that too often from... 

“You already do,” Bushroot said, “by being our daughter.”

“Just being you is enough,” Liquidator said.

Anahita finally calmed down, still sniffling a bit. She smiled. “Ok... I’ll just be me then.”


End file.
